An in-memory database system is a database management system that uses main memory for computer data storage. In-memory database systems can store data objects in column-oriented or row-oriented fashion. Various data compression techniques can be used for storage size optimization. For example, dictionary compression or encoding can be used for data compression, especially for column-oriented database. Data can be read, written, updated, deleted, or otherwise managed by the in-memory database systems.